Human Fairy
by Robina
Summary: When a fun-loving genie turns a human girl into a fairy godparent, life is anything but sane! Add a father who wants to find fairies and his miserable little girl, and you have this fic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first FOP fic. And yes, there actually is a picture of me after being transformed into a fairy by a genie. I blame AmandaArtistie AKA Agent Di for this whole fic (even if I did start things with the Powerpuff Girl pic [the "kiddie cartoon character" below)

--------

_GONG!_

Robina growled softly in annoyance when the book she'd been reading dissapeared from her hand. Her annoyance grew when a small wand with a star on the top appeared in her hand instead. Hearing a muffled chuckle, she looked up to find herself in a room with two friends. One was a genie named Di, a fun loving prankster with red hair and a purple outfit that Robina secretly longed to be able to where, but was pretty sure it wouldn't look nearly as good as it did on Di. The other was a human, Red, who had brown hair that was kinda like Robina's own and, while insecure, could hang with the best of them. Both were smiling mischeivously. '_Uh-oh_...'

"Ah, sweet revenge." Di said, looking way too satisfied.

"Hi there, fairy godparent!" Red added, unable to resist laughing.

Robina groaned inwardly. Sure enough, she'd been turned into a fairy godparent. A small, little thing when compared to the genie and human on either side of her. "This is so humiliating," she deadpanned. Okay, so perhaps the little prank of drawing Di as a kiddie cartoon character was a bad idea, but still! Looking herself over she noticed a familar character on her shirt. "A Raphie shirt?" Her eyes lit up. Rapheal from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was one of her favorite characters. She smiled at Di, all annoyances forgotten. "Okay, Di, you've got to let me keep the shirt. This is just too-"

_POOF!_

Di and Red blinked in surprise at the cloudy area between them. Robina had vanished.

--------

"-cool...what in the?" Robina glanced around in confusion. She was in a meeting room with other fairies, who also seemed abit surprised. As they all trailed off in thier sentences, a fairy overloaded with binders floated to the front of the room. He set the binders on a table, then turned to the fairy-filled room.

"All of the fairies in this room are awaiting godchild assignments." His voice was soft, almost apoligetic. Robina watched him, already growing bored and wondering how to get back to Di and become human again. "We have a child in need of a godparent, however... circumstances lead us to asking for a volunteer on this one." The fairy waved his arm. A picture of a young girl appeared behind him. She had brown almond eyes and her black hair was pulled back highlander style. Her skin was a brown shade, partial tan, partial natrual. "Jaylinn Anya Peterson. 10 years old. Her family consists of an older brother, a mother and a father. Her mother is very business-minded, leaving Jaylinn in the care of her father. Her father pushes her to extremes to ensure she excels at" the picture changes to show Jaylinn doing the different activites as he named them "gymnastics, violin, the flute, the harp, swimming, dance, singing, and horseback riding. Friends are closly monitered, usually paid to play with her just so she won't become close to them. Jaylinn is home-schooled at the moment. This child isn't getting a chance to be a kid."

He stopped speaking for a moment to look at the godparents in presence. All looked concerned for the child. Robina's heart ached at the misery in Jaylinn's face as the child did activies that Robina had long dreamed of being able to do. "Now, you are all probably wondering what makes this case so different from others. This is Jaylinn's older brother." A picture came up of a 14-year old boy with black hair in a crew cut and blue eyes. Queit gasps filled the room. "Terran Mikeal Peterson. The former godchild of a brother and sister set of fairies, Kiki and Kurt. The siblings disappeared a six months after being assigned."

An older version of the brother with grey hair speckled into the black appeared. "The father. One of the few adults to believe in fairy godparents, we believe he made first his son, now his daughter work so hard to make them miserable. With the loss of Kiki and Kurt, we are reluctant to send anyone. It's very possible Mr. Peterson found out about the two. This assignment will be tough for whoever takes it. If you don't, you'll be given another assignment, no punishments. Any one?"

Silence for a few moments. _'That poor kid...How can a father be so cruel?' _Robina thouht as she watched the other fairies. Surely ONE of them would take the child?

One by one, fairies shook thier heads and vanished from the room. None of them felt like hiding from someone on the constant

search for them. None of them wanted to follow in Kiki and Kurt's footsteps. Eventually, Robina was the only one left. She sighed. _What else can I do? _She stood. The fairy in charge of the meeting just nodded and turned, seeming to think Robina was leaving too.

"I'll take Jaylinn." Robina hardly reconized her own voice. "Just give me a few moments." The head fairy nodded to stunned to react.

Robina teleported back to her friends, so she could explain things.

--------

"ROBINA!" Human and Genie were relieved to see thier friend.

"Sorry guys, some fairy meeting was called." She explained about what she'd heared.

"Well, let's get you outta that form before I get into trouble, or any other meetings are called." Di said, preparing the spell.

"No Di!" Quickly, Robina told them about Jaylinn. Looking at Di, she asked, "Can you magically make it to where I can work this fairy magic?"

Di nodded and did so. "Just call either of us if you need help. Good luck."

Red nodded. "You'll need it."

--------

In her room, Jaylinn was staring at the ceiling while laying on the floor. Her arms and legs were so sore after the added practise her dad had given her. With a sigh, she pictured a beautiful flower-filled meadow where her father could never get to. A smile came to her lips.

_POOF_

Jaylinn's eyes opened wide at the unfamilar sound. A...person with wings and a crown and a wand was floating just above her.

"Hi Jaylinn! I'm Robina and I'll be your fairy godparent."


	2. Chapter 2

Jaylinn jumped off the floor in surprise. Before she hit the ground again, Robina used her new magic skills to put a pillow under her new godchild and lifted child and pillow towards her.

Jaylinn rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "Where-...Who-..What.." she trailed off. _A person is in my room, wearing a cartoon t-shirt, and floating. Am I dreaming? _

Robina shrugged. "Surprised? Heh, don't worry so am I. You'll get used to it. I think."

"A fairy? Your a fairy?" Jaylinn felt a little silly after she asked. After all, floating in the air, making a pillow from nowhere, the wings, the crown...it all seemed like something out of her dad's notes. Her dad... "You have to get out of here. If my dad finds you, he'll...he'll...well, I never bothered finding out what he'd do, I just know it wouldn't be nice. You'll be hurt!"

Robina supressed a smile. _Doesn't even know me and she's worried. How sweet. _"Kid, if I didn't think I could stay hidden from your dad, I wouldn't be here. The way he treats you just isn't right. You need to have some fun. So, your stuck with me."

"But...He.." Jaylinn sighed as she noticed the determined look in Robina's eyes. "You won't listen. I wi- I mean..um.."

"Don't worry Jaylinn. I'll be as careful as a mouse in a room full of sleeping cats."

"Cats eat mice."

"Only if the mouse gets caught. Now then, since we've resolved that I'm staying, on to the details. As I said, I'm your fairy godparent. I will grant most of your wishes, though...well...there's this book of "Da Rules" or something like that, and it restricts what I can and can't do. Mainly, I want to be your friend, see you laugh, and let you have fun, all the while leaving your dad in the dark." Noticing the dawn of an idea on Jaylinn's face, Robina hurried on. "Come on, you wouldn't turn me down on my first assignment? I volunteered to come to you!"

With a sigh, Jaylinn gave up thoughts of wishing Robina away. I'll just be really careful... "So what do we-"

"Jaylinn? Who are you talking to?" a voice called from the hall. Robina's eyes went wide and she quickly put Jaylinn and herself on the floor. As the doorknob turned, Robina poofed away her wand, wings, and crown. A young boy popped his head into the room. "Sis- uh...whose your friend?"

"Huh? Oh! This is Robina. Robina, my brother, Terran. She-" Jaylinn glanced at her human looking godparent.

Look like a kid, act like a kid. Robina told herself. "I just moved here. This town is so totally awesome. And Jaylinn let me come over to see some ideas on how to decorate my own room."

"Uh-huh." Terran eyed his sister doubtfully, then shrugged. "Dad'll be upset if he knows you brought someone over. Be careful."

"I will. Thanks Terran!" Jaylinn waited a few beats after her brother closed her door. Looking at Robina, the two girls burst out laughing. "See how to decorate a room?"

"I was rushed!" Robina looked herself over. "Besides, this is probably a pretty good form to keep your dad at bay. A human friend wouldn't be seen as magical."

"I'm not allowed to have friends," Jaylinn stated, sobering up. "The few who used to come would come so they could get paid..."

"Don't worry about that. No blues for you. Together, you and I are gonna make sure you have plenty of real friends. Let's see..."

"Could you...find a way of getting me into a real school. I mean, Dad teaches me...and so I can't meet kids my own age. Could you?"

"Just put it in wish format."

"Okay. I wish you'd help me get into..." Jaylinn thought a moment. "A public school where I could meet kids I'd be sure to have fun with and enjoy being around. A school where people know who my family is, but the true friends wouldn't care!"

Robina grinned. "You wish it, I dish it!" She paused. "Geez that was lame." Jaylinn's giggle made her shrug off the lameness. "One public school, coming up!


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Robina was still awake, thinking. Sure, she could just Poof! Jaylinn into a school, but that would be just a tad little bit on the suspicious side. If she was going to get her new goddaughter (man, it gave her a thrill to think of that!) into a school, a good public school, she'd first have to convince Mr. Peterson that it was all his idea. 'Piece of cake...kinda...

The first thing to do would be track down a school, preferably one nearby. That was easy enough to handle. Okay, so not easy when you had to look up the current address for the house you were living in, then use a dreaded thing called a phone book to look up the addresses of schools in the area, but it was the best she could do. (And if she imagined chucking the stupid phone book out the window and setting it on fire with enough flames to level a small town, she was only human. Or, at least, had been human…)

She got lucky in the fact that there was only one school for Jaylinn's age and abilities near the house. Apparently, she was in a town called Dimmsdale. Deciding to be a bit tricky, she teleported herself to the school and, using her magic, found a student that would suit her needs entirely.

Trixie Tang.

--------

"Daddy! I can't find my pink shoes!" Trixie Tang threw aside clothes from her closet in hopes of revealing the missing pair of shoes. She couldn't know, obviously, that a fairy had made the shoes disappear and was even now working at keeping Trixie off the school bus.

"Now, Trixie, sweetie, they have to be somewhere." Her father poked his head in. "You're going to miss the bus if you don't hurry, dear. Maybe you could wear a different pair of shoes."

The glare Trixie sent would've brought almost anyone to their knees. "I can't just wear anything! I have a perfect image to maintain! Where did I put those shoes?"

Trixie heard a horn honk and looked out the window. The bus was waiting on her! Giving an aggravated growl, she began an even more frantic search. "Aha!" she cried triumphantly, pulling the shoes out of a corner in the back of her closet. She quickly put them on and rushed to the front door. Stopping to compose herself, she opened the door with her usual grace. And watched in horror as the bus pulled out of the drive way.

"DADDY!"

--------

A few moments later, Trixie was on her way to school with the new chauffeur, a young woman with brown hair and eyes (who just happened to call herself Robina), and her father, who was on the way to a meeting. Trixie was still fuming at the indignity of missing her morning performance, the driver announcing her, her saying hello to the "empty bus seats" and then sitting with the popular kids, like herself. She didn't realize she was going the wrong way until she noticed they were stopping.

"This isn't my school!"

"And this isn't my work!"

Robina popped open her door, and opened the back door casually. "So sorry, but I got lost. First day on the job you know. And the engine was making funny noises, so I thought I'd pull over. Maybe whoever lives here could give you directions while I see what was wrong."

Mr. Tang stormed out of the vehicle, heading straight for the front door of the Peterson residence. He was pretty sure he hadn't meant to leave the car, but his feet seemed to be propelling him along. Trixie trotted after, wondering how to salvage what was becoming the worst day of her life.

Mr. Peterson answered the door. It didn't take much for him to recognize Mr. Tang, seeing as how his wife (who was currently somewhere between China and Australia) had sent a fax just a few days ago to him about how she wanted him to "make friends" with the Tangs, to see if they were worth dealing with. Mr. Peterson had to admit it was the first time someone His wife was interested in had come to him.

"Um, hello. Sorry for the intrusion, but.. we got a little lost on our way to the middle school. New chauffeur doesn't know her directions yet." '_And will be fired shortly.' _Mr. Tang added to himself. "Could you give us directions?"

"Of course, won't you come in? I must say, it's not everyday someone like the great Mr. Tang stops on my door."

"You recognize me, I see.."

Trixie rolled her eyes. When her father preened like this, there was no moving for the next twenty minutes. _'There goes a dramatic entrance…Everyone's gonna know I was late, and it'll be humiliating to walk into the middle of class. I hate today!' _In the middle of her sulk, she noticed a young girl sitting at a table, apparently doning homework. With nothing else to do, she walked over. "Hello."

Jaylinn hardly looked up from her work. "Hi."

Trixie frowned. Nobody ever ignored her! "Perhaps you don't know this, but I'm Trixie Tang."

Jaylinn sighed, wondering where Robina had gone. Had she dreamed the fairy into existence last night? "That nice. I'm Jaylinn." Terran chose that moment to walk in, having snuck in after spending most of the night with Skye.

Trixie's preteen heart just about stopped. _He's so dreamy…must be her brother_. As Terran looked over his sister's work, Trixie fixed on her best killing smile. "Well, hello there."

Terran blinked a little sleepily, then started in surprise at the young girl before him. '_Two kids in two days? Man, I hope Jaylinn stays out of trouble.' _"Uh, hi."

Trixie took his surprise to mean attraction. She batted her eyelashes in a way she had perfected. Terran just looked uncomfortable and brought his eyes back to his sister's paper. Trixie grinned. _'He's shy…Maybe if I show an interest in his sister, it'll give him an excuse to see me. _"So, Jaylinn…what school do you go to?"

Jaylinn glanced at her father. The last thing she needed was trouble. "I don't." She went back to her assignment.

Trixie was many things, but not dumb. She heard the wistfulness in Jaylinn's voice. "Oh, but you don't know what your missing! Dimmsdale Middle School is simply one of the best schools ever. You have to come, it'll be so much fun! You and I may even become best friends!"

Jaylinn doubted that highly. "Sounds great, but Dad likes to home school me." She gave a weak smile, really wishing this girl would go away. She missed Robina.

Mr. Peterson was making a good amount of headway with Mr. Tang, but he hadn't missed the conversation between the two girls. Maybe leaving Jaylinn at home wasn't such a good idea. The Tang girl seemed to be more successful at making his daughter miserable than he was. Jaylinn may be getting used to his methods, so it was time to try a few new ones. As soon as he finished his dealings with Mr. Tang, he added, "You know, since you're here, would you mind taking Jaylinn with you? I've been meaning to enroll her in school, but was loathe to lose my little girl. Seeing your Trixie has shown me just what she was missing. And I'm sure my wife would be grateful that our girl is friends with such a fine young girl."

Within moments, it was agreed. Mr. Tan and Trixie left with Jaylinn and returned to the car.

"Welcome back Mr. Tang." Robina greeted. She held the door open and let the Tangs in. She winked at the awestruck Jaylinn. "Are you coming to the school with us miss?"

Jaylinn stared at her fairy-godparent-in-adult-human form. Then a grin broke out across her face and she gratefully climbed inside. Robina was real and now she was on her way to a real school!


	4. Chapter 4

Human Fairy

Chapter Four

By Robina

Jaylinn exited the principal's office and walked slowly down the hall. She studied the schedule the principal had rushed to make for her, confused. '_How am I supposed to know where Room 142 is? Or what class it's time for? This place is so big! Maybe I made a mistake.'_ Her eyes reflected her growing nerves as she studied the school doors. '_I should have been more careful before wishing. This was so stupid. I haven't even seen Robina since she drove off with Mr. Tang.'_ As the limo driver for the Tangs, Robina had to leave Jaylinn and Trixie at the school to take Mr. Tang to work. Trixie had quickly headed inside the building, rushing to her class and abandoning Jaylinn, who had followed at a much slower pace. The school secretary had found her staring blankly at the walls and lockers. From there, she was rushed into the principal's office. A phone call to her father had the school receiving a generous donation for accepting Jaylinn at such short notice. '_At least Dad got the principal to stop glaring at me. Couldn't she have gotten someone to help me at least?'_

"Psst! Jaylinn!" a whispered voice reached her ears. Jaylinn looked around in confusion. "Over here. In the bathroom." Finally tracking the voice, Jaylinn saw Robina holding a door open a crack. Sure enough, the sign on the door stated it was the "Girl's Restroom". Glancing up and down the hall hurriedly, Jaylinn slipped inside the bathroom.

"Robina! Where have you been?"

The human turned fairy looked sheepish. "Sorry. I had a few issues finding Mr. Tang's business." '_First time I've ever been fired!'_ "By the time I got back here, you were with the principal and I had to wait for you to come out. So, uh, how'd it go?"

"You put me in the wrong school! I'm too young to be in middle school! I'm only ten!"

Robina cringed. '_Obviously I'm no better at judging ages as a fairy than as a human.' _ "Sorry again Jaylinn. I was just looking for a school with kids who would be good friends and was close to your home. I didn't think about the age thing. Did they kick you out?"

"No." Jaylinn sighed, "It's not really your fault. I did wish for friends at my school. Though I'm not sure about that Trixie girl… Besides, y dad has apparently been home schooling me beyond the grade level I'm supposed to be at. So I think I can keep up pretty easy. Maybe. I've got a schedule at least. Not that I know what this all means…"

"Lemme see." Robina drifted over. It had been a few years since she'd had a schedule for classes, but you didn't forget some headaches. "Let's see…it's second period now, so it'll be third in a little while. You can probably find some one in the hall nice enough to tell you how to get to your next class. Before that though, you need some school supplies."

"I do? But, where will I get them- oh wait. Silly question, huh?"

Robina hesitated. "You sure you don't mind me using magic? I did mess the school thing up some."

Jaylinn shook her head. "Like I said, it wasn't really your fault. But I want you close by, just in case."

After thinking for a moment, Robina whispered in her godchild's ear. Jaylinn thought her fairy's idea over for a moment, and then nodded. Robina waved her wand.

_POOF!_

A white backpack appeared on Jaylinn's back. Robina had transformed herself into something her godchild would need. "Ready Jaylinn."

"I wish that my backpack had anything I need for class in it, and that no one would pay much attention to it."

_POOF!_

_RING!_

"That should be the bell for class change. You'd better get going."

With a nod, Jaylinn exited the restroom. Her eyes went wide and she grabbed the straps of her backpack as a seemingly endless stream of kids exited their classrooms. No one seemed to notice her standing in front of the girl's bathroom door. She tried to stop a few kids to ask for directions, but they were so busy talking to their own friends that they ignored her.

"Hey Timmy, how'd you manage to get a copy of "Legend of Helga: Dawn Queen"? That game is almost impossible to find!" A round-headed kid questioned a pink hat-wearing boy.

"Um, Internet?" Timmy replied.

"Awesome!" A blond boy that was walking with the other two exclaimed. "You have to let us-" the trio moved out of Jaylinn's earshot, but stopped at a nearby locker. Timmy opened the locker and started exchanging books out. Jaylinn watched them, oblivious to the chaos around her. Without realizing it, she stepped towards the boys.

And stepped directly into a young girl's path. The book the black-haired girl had been reading went flying.

"I'm sorry!" Jaylinn gasped, quickly picking up the book. "I'm so sorry." She handed the book back.

The girl smiled, showing braces. "Don't worry about it. You didn't mean it." Catching a glimpse of Jaylinn's schedule, she continued. "My name's Tootie."

"I'm Jaylinn."

"Nice to meet you. So you new here?"

"Yeah." Jaylinn hesitated and glanced at the three boys again. "Hey, who's that?"

Tootie followed Jaylinn's glance. "Oh, that's AJ," she said, pointing to the round-headed kid, "Chester," she pointed to the blond, "and Timmy." Tootie sighed softly as she looked at her long time love. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah, cute…"Jaylinn murmured, watching Chester and his friends move off. '_Older guys are nice…"_

Tootie glanced at Jaylinn a bit nervously. She wasn't sure exactly which of the three boys Jaylinn meant. '_I don't need more competition. Trixie is bad enough!'_ The warning bell rang, startling both girls. Deciding that being friendly was more her style anyway, Tootie held out a hand for Jaylinn's schedule. "Let me help you find your class."

Jaylinn smiled at her. "Thank you so much!"

--------

After lunch, Jaylinn and Tootie had a class together. Tootie had been kind enough to show up at the end of each class to show Jaylinn where her next class was. While walking the halls, the two girls chatted some. From her place on Jaylinn's back, Robina was feeling rather proud of herself. '_Jaylinn's first day of school and she's well on her way to making a friend or two and has a crush. Not too bad._'

Trixie had been in one of Jaylinn's classes, and seemed to be taking an interest in the younger girl. She had introduced Jaylinn to Veronica, the head of the cheerleading squad and Trixie's best friend. Jaylinn just hoped no one found out that she practiced gymnastics, 'cause a lot of the stuff Veronica was doing sounded similar.

Jaylinn didn't quite understand why being popular was so important. It seemed like she was being considered as popular because of her parent's money, which made no sense. It wasn't _her_ money, after all.

"This class isn't to hard, but the teacher tends to deviate into rather odd topics," Tootie informed Jaylinn.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he keeps going off on fictional creatures. Most of the students think he's completely nuts. Just make sure you check all your work. He enjoys giving kids an "F" way too much."

Jaylinn raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. She hoped Robina could explain about these grades kids got. Everyone seemed to know about them already. She'd figured out that an "A" was good and an "F" must be bad, but what did that really mean? What other grades were there?

When they entered the classroom, Jaylinn stepped to the skinny male teacher and informed him that she was a new student.

"Odd," the teacher said, half to himself, "I wasn't informed of a new student coming to this class. And what child starts in the middle of the week. Hmm…this can only be the work of FAIRY GODPARENTS." Jaylinn paled slightly as the teacher went into odd spasms while speaking. Tootie quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to a desk.

"Told you he was weird. Mr. Cocker has always been obsessed with finding fairies, or unicorns, or something to prove magic exists. He insists that anything that seems strange, and some things that don't, are the work of fairy godparents. He'll spend the rest of the class lecturing about them now." Tootie pulled out a notebook, knowing that Mr. Crocker was likely to test them on this later.

Jaylinn slowly pulled off her backpack and carefully set it behind her legs. She defiantly didn't want Mr. Crocker looking at her too close.

'_And I thought Dad was bad!'_


End file.
